


驚鴻一瞥

by Plainsong_451



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Guillotine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 一篇偉大的愛情故事。多麼純情，完美的犧牲奉獻。不過記得把所有我說過的話都倒過來看。（除了這句：羅伯斯比爾的頭被斷頭台切了下來。這句才是真的。）
Kudos: 6





	驚鴻一瞥

「掉下去前記得瞄準，先生！」劊子手手指指著底槽提醒。

「 _你也一樣下地獄吧，沒用的小廢物。_ 」

這是標準的希臘文，正宗的凱撒遺言。可不是什麼改寫的「你也是嗎？布魯圖斯」，即使從斷頭台的木枷下看來，羅伯斯比爾仍相信那是詩人的一廂情願。很可惜一如與他爭辯的人，他也不曾站在凱撒死亡的當下，現今他只能經歷自己死亡的當下。劊子手沒回答是好事，做這行職業的不該太愛說笑，若是生意興隆沒人感到高興。他的木枷被人抓住重新穩了穩，很牢。

羅伯斯比爾等待。

就要來了。

他默數。

群眾的喧嘩漸弱，他可以聽到他們的 _屏息_ 。

他咒詛。

該死，怎麼還不快來？

然後他聽見了，地心引力夾雜著四十公斤重的刀片滑下木溝的聲音，尖銳、呼嘯，有延展性──空氣擠壓在刃面之前搶先一步穿越他的皮層、血肉、脊椎骨，波盪慢了下來，近乎 _靜止_ 。

在刀鋒接觸到脖頸的千萬分之一秒，時間螺旋的腳步軋然停止。

「什麼東西？」

空無震盪起來。那不是聲音，那是一種清晰、牽動靈魂像水珠攀附指尖的張力。

「什麼 _人_ ？」

羅伯斯比爾全身緊繃。他的身體猝然開放在某種刺探之下，陌生的來人明顯不懷好意。不，他已經知道了，在這刻還不明白發生什麼事的人肯定愚蠢透頂，要不他們早已死於過度驚嚇。鐵鏽的氣味充斥鼻腔，他往頸後刺癢的涼意一抹，是血。

「 _你是我的了。_ 」斷頭台宣告。

血緩慢滲入鏽蝕的刀鋒像是一紙契約上娟秀的簽名，然後時間再度旋轉潑灑一地。他嚎叫著，那鐵製的梯狀刀片以堅不可摧的毅力吸食他，一吋一吋將他的靈魂抽取出身體，幾乎將他碾碎在形體的薄膜上。但它超越空間的特質無力可擋，那不存意識只求搾取的真空──感知以上的痛覺勒陷喉管，他驚恐地目睹自己的臍眼被吸力撕扯而開，緊接著肉色的細帶奔流而出，線條與色塊有著不同調性，散入空中如一幅抽象瑰麗的圖像。他已不成人形。龐然大物擁有他、納入他，成為他的新形體。

刃面擦過。

羅伯斯比爾的頭顱掉入底槽。

劊子手將拿起他的頭示眾，有些人說他們目擊他十四秒仍艱難地在眨眼。五十年後國小課本裡會有他的名字，再一百五十年人們會爭議著他的遺言是「我們將會逝去，不留下一抹煙痕」、「把我這樣的頭砍下來示眾不是天天都能看到的」還是「謝謝，先生」。

羅伯斯比爾的眼光高於這一切。他和其他亡魂俯視著巴黎眾生。

**Author's Note:**

> 羅伯爾比爾的故事傳奇到有如現實上演的警世劇，互文性、報應、被轟了下顎什麼的，簡直出自編劇的手筆；可惜我今天只是企圖拿人開刀而拿他來開刀。如此戲劇性值得更好的作者。  
> 另外，為紀念《1789》，在惹毛其他人的危機下標註該劇的tag。  
> 最後，開頭καὶ σὺ τέκνον的翻譯來自某則貼文，很不幸我已經忘了出處。請原諒我憑著印象引用你的文章，那篇相當生動有趣。


End file.
